Maoh Queen
by DreamerHigh
Summary: Yuri's parents had passed away when she was a baby, and she had been adopted by Bob. Trained at various martial arts, and culture of shin makoku since a young age, what will happen to her in her journey as Queen? contain slight crossover with Kenichi the mightiest disciple.
1. Chapter 1

I am Yuri Shibuya, 16 this year and currently studying at Ouran high school. My family passed away in a car accident when I was a baby, and I was lucky enough to be adopted into a well-off family. I had never had to worry about food, clothes or having a roof over my head. The only bad side is that I have to socialize with the rich kids everyday, but it also trains me to keep my emotions in check and not let my thought known to the rest.

~Yuri shibuya view~

Ahh I don't feel like going to school today, maybe I can just sleep in… I was about to go back to sleep when my phone rang

"Yuri-chan, you will come to my judo match today right?"

Ah right, I nearly forgot about Honey senpai's match today. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Honey senpai is a close friend of mine, together with the rest of the ouran host club members. We hang out from time to time due to the relations of our family.

~at the tournament~

"Kaaaaayh, Honey sepaiii ! cuteeeee" screams filled the stadium when senpai appears on stage.

"For a guy who looks so cute and harmless, he fight like a devil." I whispered as senpai threw his opponent over his shoulders.

 _It's gonna take awhile for him to recover from that hit…_

"You have no right to say that…" Mori senpai retort back quietly at my side.

"that's right! " said Hikaru

"Yuri have…"

"no right…"

"to say that" Hikaru and Kaoru finishes off each other sentence.

"what do you mean by that?"

"I think they are talking about the fact of you actually fight better than Honey senpai, and more ruthless too." Kyoya finished off coolly.

"Ahahahahas, that's Kyoya for you. Hitting the mark without any remorse." Tamaki appears with his shiny princely aura.

"I will take that as a compliment." Kyoya disregarded his words and continues with his work.

"I have no other what you guys are talking about." I brushed off their comments and attempt to walk off.

I started walking aimlessly, thinking back on their words.

 _What does he mean ruthless? I merely acted on self-defense. When I was a kid, due to my adopted family wealthiest, I was often kidnapped. To make sure that I could protect myself, my father hired the best teacher he could find to teach me martial arts. I went through torturous training under the well-known members of Ryozanpaku dojo. They taught me karate, Muay Thai, Jujitsu, Chinese Kenpo, and handling of weapons. Well, I guess that you can say I am well versed in all types of fighting styles but I don't just attack anyone. Only those that had tried to kidnap me or those bad guys I see creating havoc on the streets._

I came to my senses and realized that I had walk all the way to the swimming pool area. The match should be over by now. I should head back. As I was walking away from the pool, I slipped and fell into the pool, and a whirlpool appeared out of nowhere and suck me into the water, causing me to be unable to catch my breath.

I closed my eyes as I started to lose consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I am surrounded by tall grass and a village not far from where I landed. I stood up, completely drenched, and unable to grasp what is happening. A young lady started to walk towards the village and I called out towards her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where is this?"

The lady turned towards me and started screaming, even throwing rocks at me.

"AHHHHH! Get away from me, you demon!"

I have no idea what did I say that offended her, but she doesn't need to be rude.

I dodge the rocks as I tried to calm her.

"Stop it!" A rough voice stopped the lady, and got her to leave me alone. I looked toward the direction of the voice and see a buff blond man, in a weird attire, like the ones they wear in the ancient European TV drama. He stared to speak to me in demon language that I had learnt from one of my adopted father's books. I thought there is no countries that speak that language. I was still accessing the situation and the man moved towards me and placed his hands over my ears. A sharp pain run through my head, like my skull is about to break.

"There, can you understand me now?" He asked in a gruff tone.

 _I can hear you alright without that, thank you for nothing!_

But I still remained polite and replied a simple 'yes'. Better to play dumb first and act accordingly.

"so, where is this place? And why did that lady attacked me?" I smiled kindly up at him with my puppy eys.

"Haha, looks like the new demon king is just a dimwit."

"That's rude of you. I was just asking…"

"Yuri!" a man shouted from a distance on a horse, coming towards my direction.

"Damn it! Looks like I ran out of time. Listen kid, I will come rescue you soon. Till then!" the buff man jump onto his horse and galloped off. "Save me? From what?"

"Yuri!" The other guy ran towards me and pulled me into a bear hug. "I am so glad you're alright! He did not hurt you did he?"

"cant breathe…" "sorry" he let go of me and smiled a brilliant smile.

Woah… such a handsome young man, and I thought it would be hard to find anyone that could fight against the host club in terms of looks. He has brown hair and brown eyes, wearing green soldier uniform that fit to his body, giving off a princely aura from his charming smile. Just like a prince in a fairytale story. But somehow, I have a weird feeling that I could trust him.

"I'm fine."

"That great, I'm Conrart Weller. You can call me Conrad."

"Alright, Conrad. I'm Yuri Shibuya, you can call me Yuri. But I guess you already know my name. Have we met before?"

"… Not really."

"is that so? Well I guess, we can talk about that later. I think we should get going before those guys decide to come over with their weapons." I said, pointing towards the village. Apparently the lady had come back with the whole village as back up.

"Right, please be careful." He was about to help me up the horse, when I hopped on myself.

"Do your majesty know how to ride?" He look surprised.

"Am I not supposed to?" answering him with another question.

"No, not at all." He smiled oddly to himself as if finding something interesting, and hopped on right behind me as we set off.

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Conrad brought us to a small hut. A good-looking young man with long grey hair came rushing out of the hut calling, "Heika!"

As I dismounted from the horse, he got down on one knees and started, "ohh heika, you're finally here. I am Gunter von Christ. I'm honored to finally meet you".

 _They all seem to act like someone out of a historical drama._

"Well… it's nice to see you too."

"Heika, lets head into the hut first." Conrad led us into the hut.

I followed them in and started questioning them.

"so… where am I exactly? How did I get here? I can only recall falling into the pool, but after I woke up I just ended up here. And why are you guys calling me heika?"

"I'm sure you must be confused, Heika. Please have a sit while I explain to you." The man named Gunter led to a small stool and wrapped a blanket over me.

He started, "This is Shin Makoku, Heika was transported here by Shinou. Eighteen years ago, Heika's soul was supposed to be born here. But with the war going on, Shinou made the decision to have your soul sent to Earth."

"So… why was I called back now?"

"Heika has nearly reached the legal age of adult years, we have called you back to take over the kingdom. Heika is officially the 27th maou."

"But, how do you know that I am the maou you were waiting for? You've never seen me before. And besides, how do you know that I will make a great maou? What is a maou supposed to do anyway?"

"Ahhh, I have no doubt when I first laid eyes on you. Your noble black hair, your piercing dark eyes, in Shin Makoku, only those born to be our royalty wear as much black as you do. You are no doubt our majesty. As for your second question, Heika is sent here to eliminate all of human race that opposes our kingdom."

"Humans? Aren't we all humans?" I looked up to him dumbfounded.

Conrad stepped in and explained, "Not everyone in this kingdom is human. Your Majesty and Gunter are demons. The villagers you seen just now are humans. I am half demon."

"ehh, there are half demons too?"

"Yes, my father is human, mother is the last demon queen."

I looked into his eyes and saw sadness, even though he was smiling.

"Your Majesty should rest for the night. We have to set off for the castle early tomorrow morning."

He smiles at me and excused himself, while Gunter fuss over having me sleep in the small hut for the night.

 _There is so much that I have to process… Being told that I am a king, of a demon tribe, and that we are now in another dimension that is not Earth… I still have lots of questions on my mind… Like how do I get back to Earth, can I even go back, and most importantly, why me? All these questions flooded my head but right now there is nothing much I can do but follow them back._

 _I closed my eyes and rested for the night._

~the next day~

"I still can't get use to riding horses all the time"

"ehh, the place where Heika came from, don't they ride horse?" Gunter asked

"hmm not all of them, we use other means as transportation"

"Ahhh~ The place where Heika comes from must be a great place with…"

As Gunter continue to gush on and on, I looked up and stare at the skeletons with wings, flying overhead. They have been following us since yesterday, but I never got a chance to ask.

Conrad noticed me staring at them and explained, "They are called kotsuhizoku, or kohi for short. Their minds are connected so they are commonly used for delivering messages.

We continued to the kingdom, just as we were nearing the gates, a little girl came running up with a bowl of water and offer it to me.

"Heika, please have some water."

I know better than to accept something given by a stranger due to the countless kidnapping attempts when I was a kid. But after years of training with the masters from Ryozanpaku, I had learned to detect even the slightest poison and is immune to them. Just as I was about to drink it, Conrad rode forward and stop me.

"Heika, please allow me." He reached out and took the bowl of water from my hands and took a sip himself before returning it to me. I drank it and gave the bowl back to the kid, thanking her before whispering to Conrad.

"Please don't do that again, you don't know what might be in it."

He looked shocked at my words but it only lasted for a short moment before he regained composure and replied me, "and you were going to drink it despite knowing that?"

"Yes, I was."

"Why?"

"Because the kid look so hopeful when she passed it to me, and I don't want to disappoint her."

"Even though it might be poisonous?" He raised one brows at me.

"Even if it IS poisonous."

He opened his mouth seeming to want to say more, but a shrieking voice act him off.

"HEIKA! Please do not drink anything not given by us." Gunter started nagging at me. I kept quiet out of slight guilt for what could have happened and scaring the poor man, and noticed Conrad was smiling to himself, clearly amused at the situation.

"Enjoying this a little too much, are you?" I whisper to Conrad, pouting.

He look at me weirdly for a moment before turning to Gunter.

"Its fine, the water doesn't taste weird."

Gunter went on to tell off Conrad for being too lenient with the villagers.

"If I don't, who will? Besides I'm sure Her majesty knows what she is doing" He replied Gunter calmly, while eyeing me.

I looked away pretending not to see it.

"Let's go."

As we continued to the castle, people start coming forward and handing me flowers. They look genuinely happy to welcome me as their new king, even though they have never seen me before.

Suddenly, a bee flew out of nowhere and agitated the horse. It started galloping forward towards the castle.

 _I let myself be carried away, not even trying to rein the horse in. It's been a long time since I had experienced the ecstasy of speed. The masters usually carry me home on their back after they rescued me from the kidnappers. I'm not exaggerating when I say that they go faster than the cars. The horse might not be as fast but it kind of reminds me of that time. When I know that I will always be protected…_

A voice cuts through my daydreaming, "Yuri!"

I turned around and see Conrad trying to keep up with me, a worried look on his face.

 _I rolled my eyes at him, he's such a worried freak. I remembered telling him I know how to ride. But somehow I felt like I shouldn't worry him too much, I don't want him to hurt in any way. I have never felt this way before, it's weird. Gosh, I just met this guy yesterday, and I already felt like I could trust him. I should really up my game._

But still, I pulled on the reins and stop the horse. As I was getting off the horse, he caught up with me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Thank god you are alright."

"… can't… breathe…"

"ohh sorry, I was just startled when the horse head off like that with you on its back. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I told you that I can ride, didn't i? You worry too much."

"Well it's hard not to worry about someone who would willingly take poison." He sighed dramatically.

"You seem in a good mood" I pouted.

"sorry, I was just relieved that you weren't hurt."

"It's fine, you don't have to apologise for being happy."

He was startled at my words for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…"

"What is all this ruckus about?" A stern-looking man, donning green attire, interrupted Conrad.

~End~


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 3~

As irritated as I was at him for interrupting our conversation, I have to admit that he is quite handsome.

"Gwendal, this is the new maou, Yuri Shibuya."

"Your Majesty, this is my older brother, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire."

"Maou? This is?" he look at me disgusted.

 _What does he mean 'this'? That is just being rude._

"A lord? This is?" I looked him in the eye and retorted back as sarcastically as possible. Conrad looked at me amazed. Even Gwendal himself was kind of shock by my courage. _Well, I guess not many people dared to stand up against him here. But having lived with Bob…_

"So, this is the new maou?" Another voice came from the back. I looked up and see a pretty blond boy walking down the stairs.

 _Wow, he could definitely fight with Tamaki in terms of looks. They both have that shining prince aura…_

"Ha, she is just a dumb woman." With that he strutted away.

I raised an eyebrow at Conrad expecting an answer, he look at me apologetically and said, "That's my younger brother, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

 _Right… a prince… That explains the arrogant kiddy attitude._

Gwendal excused himself as Gunter arrived at the castle with the soldiers and fusses over me.

 _Guess not everyone here is that bad._

Conrad led me to a room to clean up and left. I changed into the dress laid out on the bed. It's a black lacy dress, with intricate floral designs embedded in gold tread.

Just as I had finished changing, Conrad appeared to bring me to the dinner hall. He stares at me, making me slightly embarrassed. I blushed when he won't look away.

"Pardon me. Your Majesty is just so beautiful." He praised me with no hint of shame, though I have to say he does seem like a Casanova who have been with countless girls before me.

I coughed to break the silence building in the room.

"we should get going or we will be late for dinner."

"Right, please follow me Your Majesty."

~At the dinner hall~

Gwendal, wolfram, and Gunter all already there. As I took my seat, the atmosphere stiffens. Conrad started introducing the others again to ease the atmosphere when a blond beautiful lady walked in.

"Oh my, it's been such a long time since we last met." The princes and retainers all turned to greet her.

"Mother" "Lady Celi"

"Mother? But she look so young."

Gunter heard me and explained, "Demons age slower than humans and live longer, so they often do not look their age."

 _But having 3 grown up sons, she must be quite old right._

Lady Celi proceeded to catch up with the three princes. I sat back and watch their interaction, when she suddenly ran over and gave me a hug, "Ahh, you must be Her Majesty. You're so cute~~"

Gunter rushed over and tried to get her away, "Please don't get so close to Her Majesty, ex-Her Majesty."

"Ex-her majesty?"

"Yes, Lady Celi is the 26th maou."

"Hello Queen Yuri, It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Cecilie von Spitzberg."

"It's nice to meet you too. But you look too young to be passing the throne."

The room turn quiet at my comment. _There is definitely something going on here._

The lord brat break the silence, "I do not plan to accept her as the new maou! Besides we don't even know if she is the real maou or not"

"Then will you be the next maou, wolf?"

"No of course not. Gwendal is the best candidate as king."

"But that is not up to you to decide, Wolf. You know that, whoever defy the Great One will be punished severely."

 _This conversation is really getting on my nerves. They are the one who called me here, forcing me to leave my home, and now they are doubting me. Besides, what is this about getting punished by the Great One? No one even mentioned this to me._

I tried to calm my nerves and asked, "Punished?"

"Yes, that applies to you too, Your Majesty."

"You know, I did not agree to all of this. You can't just push this on me and expect me to do as told."

"HA! As expected, this women is not even serious about ruling as a king." Gwendal interrupted the conversation for the first time.

"Lord von Voltaire, what you just said is rude towards Her Majesty. She is just confused, that's all."

As Conrad tried to stand up for me, lord brat stood up and point to me accusingly, "Just what proof do you have of her being the maou, and I won't stand for Lord Weller's one-sided confirmation of her. She is just a low life raised among humans. I won't stand for this slut raised among those improper and disgusting humans."

I responded before I could think it through. I punch him in the face with all my might, and he flew across the table, slamming into a wall. I moved forward and draw Conrad's sword in the blink of an eye, pushing sword against the lord brat's throat.

"Enough! I will not stand for anymore insults. If I ever hear you speak another criticizing word to me or anyone, it will not be just a punch. Got it?"

Everyone looked shocked at what just happened, the lord brat barely able to keep his consciousness.

"Got it?" I asked again, glaring at him. He nodded at me.

~End~


End file.
